Walk Across the Sun
by Findabhiar Aery
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS! A story of identical twin Night World Assasins, Winter and Lexi Quint Again, the story is much better than the summary
1. Prologue

Title: Walk Across the Sun   
Author: Findabhiar Aery  
Email: findabhiar@hotmail.com  
Spoilers: NW  
Rating: 15  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize, LJS's, everything else, mine. All rights reserved.  
Warnings: Nothing much, swearing, some sexual content later on, the normal.  
  
*************************************************************************  
Prologue  
  
"Seeing you two actually together is quite shocking." Hunter Redfern murmured as he took in the Quints.   
  
"We try." Lexi said, smiling confidently. Winter stared at him warily out of cornflower-blue eyes before slowly lowering thick black lashes.  
  
"I have heard about you two. Exemplary Night World citizens, I must say." He sat back in his seat and smiled charmingly at the twins.  
  
"Why, thank you-"  
  
"Cut the bullshit." Winter interrupted her sister softly. Lexi turned to her with an amused look on her face. "Why did you send for us?"  
  
He sat forward in his chair and stared at the small girl. She stared back, making him slightly uneasy at the intensity in that gaze. "I have a job for you."  
  
"Ah." Lexi leaned back in her own chair and glanced at her sister swifty. Don't say anything just yet, let him explain, Winter's voice sounded softly in her mind. Lexi nodded and turned back to Hunter.  
  
"Circle Daybreak is increasingly becoming a thorn in my side," Hunter stood to pace the length of the room as he spoke.  
  
"So?" Winter asked drily.  
  
"So, I want you to infiltrate. Become members, report back to me on your findings. I have no evidence as such to suggest that they are plotting against the council and our cause, so I cannot take official action. I hope with your findings, I may get the information I need."  
  
"We're assasins, Mr. Redfern, not spies." Lexi said in amusement.  
  
"You will be paid well for your actions. I believe that you two are the best for this job, however." Hunter sat to watch them carefully. Winter was odviously the brain of the two, and he would need her on his side.  
  
Lexi glanced to her sister again, to find her face blank as she thought over the proposition. She then looked to Lexi with raised eyebrows. Nodding together, Winter answered, "We accept your job."  
  
"Very good."  
  
They walked out of the house together and were walking before speaking out loud.  
  
"Fuck, I hate these goddamned dresses." Lexi complained as she tugged at the long heavy fabric they were required to wear while in the Night World town.  
  
"It's just for a bit longer." Winter comforted, thinking furiously about all the preparations that would need to be made before their departure.  
  
"I know. That Hunter though, man, creepy. I don't like him at all."   
  
"Whatever. A job's a job." Winter trudged through the muddy street in silence as she listened to Lexi ramble.  
  
"I wish we could just leave the Night World for good, and never look back." 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
"I can't believe we have to sit in this rotting jail cell waiting for some damned Daybreakers to rescue us." Lexi shook the wooden bars a last time an turned to glare at Winter who was silently meditating in the dark corner.  
  
"Relax Lexi." She opened one eye to give her twin an exsaperated look, "If we had just shown up on Lord Thierry's doorstep, he would have suspected something."  
  
"So?" Lexi sighed and flung herself onto the single wooden bed in the room. "God, I hope they hurry up."  
  
Winter glanced over at the other girl moments later to discover she was fast asleep. "Figures, she could sleep through an earthquake." She muttered, and glanced at the entrance to the cell swiftly as she heard a slight noise down the hall.  
  
"Well, well...." She muttered, and quickly lay down with her back to the entrance.  
  
"Winter and Summer Quint?" A soft male voice whispered into the darkness around them. On cue, Winter shot up, an looked in the direction that it had come from.  
  
"Whose there?" She whispered, projecting just the right amount of fear into her voice.  
  
"Rhys Harman, and James Redfern. Are you hurt?"   
  
"I don't think so...." Quivering her voice a little would put just the right image of damsel in distress for these would-be rescuers. "But Lexi was knocked out when we were captured and still hasn't woken up. Can you help us?"  
  
"I think so. Stay away from the entrance." There was some muttering between the two before the door was sawed into. Winter smiled sadly as they finally got into the cell.  
  
"Let's get you out of here." One of them scooped Lexi up, and Winter got up slowly with the help of the other.  
  
"The Quint twins." Oisin Bloodthorn at last, Winter thought with a slight smile. She knew him from a picture in her file on this job. He was the leader of this chapter of Circle Daybreak. They were going to odviously test her before implementing Lord Thierry in anything to do with Daybreak.  
  
"Yes. I'm Winter." She wrapped the blanket tighter around her slight frame and shivered. Men always fell for the helpless. Sure enough, his eyes softened as he took in her bedraggled state.  
  
"You were tried by the Night World council and convicted of telling a human male about the Night World. Summer's soulmate, right?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
"Everyone calls her Lexi, and you're right." Winter looked down at her hands and twisted her fingers together nervously.   
  
"Why Lexi?"  
  
"Her middle name is Alexis. Sentimental parents if you wish. Get it, Winter and Summer?"  
  
"What's your middle name?"  
  
"Karis. We had no choice about telling the human. He was her soulmate, and they killed him after finding out!"  
  
"Why were you also jailed?"   
  
"I would do anything to protect my sister and her feelings. I helped to hide him." She looked up at him with dramatically flashing eyes, "And I don't regret it."  
  
"I didn't say that you did." He looked slightly taken aback at the blazing intensity of her stare. "You are in a safe house owned by Circle Daybreak, and we are offering you, and your sister, a chance to join in return for continuing safety from the Night World. Do you accept?"  
  
"I do, as does Lexi. She has more hatred for the Night World than I ever have." Winter answered, the first truthful words she had spoken all evening.  
  
"Very well." Oisin rose and nodded to a silent vampire who stood motionless in the corner of his office. "You look very tired, and in need of a hot shower. Jaon will show you to your room."  
  
"What of Lexi? Where is she?" Winter asked quietly standing up.  
  
"She is already in her room, sleeping. You will meet the rest tomorrow morning." He left, signifying the end of the meeting.  
  
Winter followed Jaon in silence through the odviously expensive mansion to a large room painted a soft cream colour with a large bed. When he left her there, she pulled off her clothes wearily and slid between the satiny sheets with a sigh.  
  
Tomorrow would be soon enough to start searching, she decided with a yawn before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Oisin stared at the small girl for a moment in the security camera before turning away. Something about her was a little... off. She seemed too smooth somehow. But she also seemed so vulnerable. An odd mix, but he would need to investigate further.   
  
And yet, everytime he closed his eyes, flashing blue eyes and silky long blond curls were everywhere. He would definetly have to watch out for that one.   
  
Summer, or Lexi Quint would also have to be interrogated the next day, since she had not woken since her release. The nurses at the mansion had said it was simply exhaustion from all she had been through though, so she would probably be okay.  
  
He picked up the file on the Quint's and looked through it again. Upstanding Night World lamia, until Summer Quint had fallen for a human. A familiar story, but somehow a little off in how quickly they had gone through the Night World system.  
  
Pacing, he looked again at the security tv and at the quietly sleeping Winter. She must have really been exhausted. Even from the somewhat questionable quality of the security camera, he could make out the faint darkness that marred the perfect paleness of her skin under her eyes.  



	3. Part 3

Author's Note: I just wanted to let people know, that I am going to make this into a sequel of sorts to "Heaven is Overrated", so you can all stop bitching about the ending! :)  
  
  
Part 2   
  
"Summer Quint?" Thea stroked a fair blonde curl off the girl's forehead.   
  
"Mmmm...." She woke with a sigh, far too comfortable to think of going   
anywhere.   
  
"Summer?" The voice persisted, with a hand gently shaking her shoulder.   
"Summer?"   
  
"For christ's... I'm up!" Lexi swatted the hand away and glared at the room   
in general.   
  
"Oh yeah, she's up." Thea sat back with a laugh.   
  
"I can see that." Oisin remarked grinning as the slight girl rubbed the   
sleep out of her eyes. As she focussed and turned to look at him, he gasped   
at the sheer identicalness the twins odviously shared. There was one   
difference in the eyes, however, they seemed more carefree with none of the   
vulnerability that he had seen in Winter's piercing gaze.   
  
"Summer, I'd like to ask you a few questions."   
  
"Please call me Lexi." She smiled and sat back against her pillows.   
  
"Ah yes, sorry. I heard about this from Winter. Tell me, why doesn't she go   
by Karis if you go by Alexis?"   
  
Lexi laughed, "Winter suits her."   
  
"She is slightly chilly." Oisin smiled back at her infectious grin.   
  
"Chilly? She's an icicle" Lexi shot him an amused look, "I have no illusions   
over how she acts with strangers."   
  
"Anyway, on to my questions."   
  
Oisin stood in the doorway of his living room sometime later, an amused look   
on his face as he took in the occupents of the room. Winter was relaxing in   
an armchair, staring at Rhys casually as he fidgetted and babbled   
incoherently.   
  
Rhys grimaced as he listened to himself, but he couldn't help it. Hell, she   
hadn't even blinked yet. Those beautiful blue eyes were freaking him out in   
their intensity. He glanced up with relief as he noticed Oisin in the   
entrance.   
  
Standing, he walked away from the tiny girl, who was by all accounts, evil.   
"She's scary, Oisin. Two bucks she's gonna cackle and make off with my   
soul."   
  
Oisin laughed as Rhys muttered that to him before leaving the room. Winter   
turned to him, amusement plain in her mocking smile.   
  
"Sit with me, Mr. Bloodthorn." She invited. Oisin noted another difference   
between the twins. Winter had a lower, huskier voice which should have been   
completely at odds with her almost childlike appearance, but instead suited   
her.   
  
"Are you having fun scaring off my agents, Winter? And, if you're going to   
be formal, call me Lord Oisin. I am a member of the inner realm." Oisin sat   
with a grin.   
  
"Me? I would never scare off your agents, Lord Oisin." She emphasized the   
title and smiled at his laughter, "Why? Did it work?"   
  
"Hell, yeah."   
  
"So, did you have fun interrogating my sister?" She arched a pale eyebrow at   
him as she smiled mockingly.   
  
"I wouldn't quite call it an interrogation, but yes, I did have fun." He   
frowned slightly. Rhys had been right, she was slightly unnerving.   
  
Winter stared at the top of his head, mesmerized by the play of colours in   
Oisin's shoulder-length dirty blonde hair in the overhead lighting. Shades   
of red and gold glinted....   
  
"So, Winter, what are you up to besides terrorizing Rhys?" His voice brought   
her back from her confused thoughts to the present.   
  
She smiled brightly, "Knitting."   
  
Oisin laughed. An uncomfortable silence filled with tension fell between the   
two. Winter stared at him, mainly out of habit to hide her uneasiness at his   
presence. His warm brown eyes unnerved her with their amazing depths, and   
odvious compassion she saw there.   
  
Winter cleared her throat, "Excuse me..."   
  
As she walked by him to leave, his hand reached out to stall her movement,   
"Don't go, stay and talk."   
  
She shook her arm, knocking his hand off her material covered wrist, but his   
hand persisted. As he reached out again, he touched bare skin and was thrown   
into a different world.   
  
Winter stood motionless, simply staring down at him in shock as she   
subconciously tried to prevent whatever he was doing to her.   
  
Oisin's gloriously warm smile faded as he realized what she was doing.   
"Don't shield youself, Winter. Just feel."   
  
Winter looked down at his saddened face with dawning hysteria, "What are you   
doing to me?"   
  
"We're soulmates." He winced as she violently turned from him and fled from   
the room, her bare feet barely making a sound on the tiled hallway as she   
disappeared from sight.   
  
Sighing, he stood up and moved to the small wet bar that was in the corner.   
Pouring himself a drink, he thought about all the times wishing for a   
soulmate and exactly how it would be when he finally found her.   
  
"Wasn't exactly what I had in mind." He muttered, downing the drink. He   
gasped as it burned down his throat.   
  
********************************   
  
"What the hell is wrong?" Lexi frowned as she took in Winter's somewhat   
crazed eyes as she threw her clothes toward the large bed.   
  
"Nothing. We just can't do this assignment anymore." She searched for a   
suitcase she knew must be there and stood up triumphantly brandishing it.   
  
"Have you lost your mind? Do you remember the price? We could leave after   
this job, and never look back!" Lexi yelled. She scooped the clothes, that   
Winter had just thrown in, out of the suitcase.   
  
"Stop it Lexi!" Winter turned on her with her hands on her hips. "I know the   
price, but I can't do this job!"   
  
"Sure you can! This is so much more easier than the other stuff we've had to   
do!" Lexi glared at her. "And why can't you anyway?"   
  
"Nothing! I just can't!" Winter turned, and resumed wildly throwing clothes   
toward the bed.   
  
"Why not? Damn it, Winter, this is not the time to clam up! This job is   
important to our, and Jordan's freedom!" Lexi grabbed Winter's wrists and   
pushed them to her sides, staring into her face.   
  
"He's my soulmate!" Winter screamed, and hit Lexi away. She gasped, unable   
to take this in.   
  
"Who? And you know there's no such thing! That's just an old rumour!"   
  
"Oisin, and it's true." Winter sat heavily a pile of clothes on the edge of   
the bed.   
  
"You're imagining things-"   
  
"No, I'm not." Winter stared into Lexi's amazed eyes, willing her to   
understand, just once. "Believe me, Summer, I wouldn't make this up."   
  
Lexi started at her first name, "You haven't called me that since we were   
kids."   
  
"It's your name, isn't it? I'm asking you to trust me. Oisin could make it   
very difficult to continue this mission."   
  
"Okay, I believe you. But we need this! Winter, are you sure you can not do   
this?"   
  
"I'm sure."   
  
"Maybe... Maybe, you can leave, and I'll do it by myself."   
  
Winter drew in a sharp breath. They had never been seperated on a mission   
before, they were a team. But, then again, things had changed.   
  
"That would work..." She replied, reluctantly.   



End file.
